Always
by SoraGirl
Summary: Tai and Sora haven't seen each other for nine years. What happens when their two children become friends and they're forced to face the past? R&R pleaseee : had to change the rating for crappy chapter 3 :
1. Prologue

index

ATTENTION: THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN WHILE I PLAYED ONE WEEK, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND FLAVOR OF THE WEEK WAY  TO LOUD ON NAPSTER (WHICH KICKS BUTT!! BTW!!) AND WHILE I HAD HAD ONEEEEE TO MANY MORTRON!! SO IF U HATE IT, BE NICE ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! 

Authors Notes are in and also, this fic is the first chibi fic I did and the first fic where I don`t have POV`s so please be kind! (and oh yeah my comp is being freaky and sometimes it won`t space so…if you see like andthe use common sense! ^_-)

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: what would give ANYONE THE IMPRESSION that I OWNED DIGIMON!?!? If I owned the show it would be….mwhaha…much different..

Names to Pronounce:

Sekera (Sa Ker A)

Katomey (Kat Toe Me)

Neoko (Ne O ko)

PROLOGUE

It was the first day of school, and the first day of school was ALWAYS the day that determined the REST of the year for you, even in the first grade. Now, the newest of the Takenouchi's knew this, how? One might ask. Instinct. Certain people where born to be certain things. And Sekera Takenouchi was born to be popular. Funny how the gene pool always hands you a wild card, the now older Sora Takenouchi thought as her little girl stepped out of the green minivan in her new pretty blue dress. hehe, don`t worry Sora, if Matt was the father (which he might or might not be, you`ll find out next chap.!) then you know where she got that girly side from!!  ^_- Sora sighed, when shopping for new school clothes Sekera had INSISTED on buying the girly blue dress, something  Sora wouldn't be caught DEAD in when she was that age, but as much as she had tried to persuade her daughter into the nice, obviously more comfortable blue jeans, Sekera wouldn't have it. As the little girl skipped off towards the school door, Sora smiled, remembering her first day of school. But as quick as the thought had came into Sora's head, it went out. She didn't want to think about that now, she didn't NEED to think about that now. Haha!! Thought I was gonna throw a flashback in there didn`t ya?? ^_- don`t worry!! I`ll explain this whole memory in the next chapter! She looked at her daughter one last time before zipping off to work.

  


At the very same moment, not to far away…

  


            "Bye daddy!!" Neoko said. The little boy gave a hug to his father. The father hugged back tightly and then stopped to ruffle the boys big mess of hair. "Have fun Neoko!" Tai Kamiya shouted to his small son as he ran off towards the school. Tai smiled, remembering his first day of school,  when he had first met...HONK! The car behind him beeped there horn causing Tai to lose his train of thought and speed away.

Sekera walked, head held high into the classroom. She was very proud of her new blue dress and the two matching blue bows tied in her orange hair. As she walked into the huge looking room she slowly but surely, began to lose that " It's the first day of school!!" umph! and got very nervous. She sat down at a desk, yes, a desk, not like the round table's they had had in kindergarten and began to think. What if the first grade was to hard for her? She would have to go all day, with this new people who she didn't even know. Suddenly she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and she began really miss her mommy. Why? Why did I get out of that car? What if Mommy doesn`t know I love her? She thought.  Pretty soon other children began to come in, not helping Sekera at all. One strange little girl came and sat next to her. She was a lot different then Sekera, this girl wore a pair of jeans, much like the one's her mother had tried to convince her to wear, and a blue shirt with a soccer ball on it. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a orange hair tie (__Not a matching bow) "Hi there!" the girl said. "Kanecheywa," totally misspelled that Sekera responded meekly. She was usually very shy, and now, in a new school, on her first day, she was about to pee in her pants. "I'm Katomey, but you can call me Kat, what's your name?" the girl said. Sekera almost breathed a sigh of relief, this girl was so nice, maybe first grade wouldn't be so bad after all, "My name is Sekera," She said with smile. Before the two could talk any more school bell rang and the teacher walked into the class room. "That' s Mrs.Teragetoi, she's really nice" Kat whispered. "Hello class! I know you all must be pretty scared right now, I remember when I was your age I thought the first grade was going to be so hard. But don't worry, first grade might challenge you a little, but we'll still have lots of fun. And that's exactly why I like to start off the year with a little outside time-" This brought cheers from the whole class. "But first, I see some new faces inhere, so let's learn everyone's name!" So the teacher organized a game where each person said there name and one thing about them, then the next person in line would have to repeat what the child before them had said and then say there name and one thing about them. Sekera waited patiently for her turn and then successfully repeated all of the kids before her. Now the spotlight was on her, she gulped, she thought she had known what she was going to say but with the pressure of the moment she had forgotten. Now this may not seem very important to some people, but it was a crucial moment in the life of a 7 year old. "My name is Sekera and I have a yokomon." She managed to blurt out. This didn't catch anyone's attention (although it did cause on a boy to open one of his closed eyes to see who had made the comment) or cause anyone to think twice, it was just another name for them to memorize." The next person called on was a little boy, who appeared to be sleeping. He had the strangest hair Sekera had every seen, it was brown and looked like it could be an animal growing on top of his head. And peering out from under it where a pair of round goggles. He correctly repeated the names and then added his own to the list, "My name is Neoko and you can remember me by my goggles!" he said, pointing to his goggles and winking. This caused the whole class to giggle, even Sekera. Katomey was up next, she repeated all the kids before her and then when she got to Neoko she even redid his motions. This caused the class to giggle again and caused Neoko to blush. "I'm Katomey, and I love to play soccer!" she said. She was almost to tempted to point at the soccer ball on her shirt and wink but she decided she had humiliated Neoko enough for one day. Finally they where done with the "name game" and where allowed outside. 

Sekera got separated from Katomey in the mad rush of new first graders to the door. When she finally got outside she placed herself with the one mission of finding Katomey. But unfortunately, this wasn`t as easy as it seemed. Because, apparently it was the second and third grade outside time as well. 

Sekera was still nervously looking for Kat when a big what must have been third grade girl stepped out in front of her. "Nice dress.." the third grader said sarcastically. But of course, only being in the first grade Sekera thought she was being quite serious and responded with a polite "Thank you." As the 3rd grader rolled her eyes and punched her hand into her palm, Sekera realized that this girl was __not just trying to be nice__and decided she should probably run. So with that, she turned around and attempted to make a mad dash to the jungle gym, which was safe considering it was in the teacher`s plain view. But before she could get an inch away from the 3rd grader, the girl grabbed her by her hair. Sekera yelped. "Hey, stop it!!" a little voice cry out. This caught the teachers attention, causing them to look towards the two girls and "the voice". The 3rd grader let go and causally walked away. Sekera almost started to cry, that had to be the scariest thing that had happened to her and if it wasn`t for "the voice" it could have gotten a lot worst. She looked toward the place "The voice" was coming from and saw…..

A few minutes before, not to far away

            Neoko was a very outgoing type of kid and had already made lots of new friends. But one girl had not, she stood by herself and seemed to be looking for some one, probably a friend to talk to. He looked closely at the girl…he almost felt like he knew her…from something…he searched his little 7 year old brain until he came up with an answer...The picture!! That was it!! She looked JUST like the lady in the picture his dad kept by his bed, only smaller. The lady in that picture was with a bioymon....Didn't this little girl say she had a yokomon? Yokomon where just a stage away from bioymon...but before his little mind could put together the pieces he noticed another girl walking over to… what was it?…Sekera!! That was it!! Sekera!! Well anyway, she was a lot bigger then Sekera. The bigger girl had a nasty look on her face. Suddenly Neoko knew what was going on and taking after his father, he knew he had to stop it. He had ran up to the two girls. "Hey, stop it!!" he yelled. He voice came out a little shrieked, because whether or not he would admit it, he was scared. The girl let go of Sekera`s hair and walked away. Neoko was __very proud, and now he thought he could take on anyone.Another reason he`s like his father, his hair`s as big as his ego ^_- "Are you otay?" Neoko asked. "Yeah, thanks" Sekera said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Neoko," he told her. Sekera drew together a shakily smile and said, "My name's Sekera." "Are you new here too?" he asked. "Yep, I just moved here." So the two began talking about stuff, a lot of which they disagreed on, for instants, Neoko was absolutely stunned to find out Sekera had never played soccer before, and NEVER intended on doing so. It was strange they way they got along, like brother and sister. you`ll find out about this next chap. 2!!

  Soon enough Kat came over, "Sekera!! I`ve been looking for you all recess!! Here lets go to the jungle gym!!" Katomey said as she pulled Sekera away. "Um..wait Kat...this is my friend Neoko he saved me from dat big bullie!," Sekera said. Neoko blushed as Katomey looked him over, trying to see how a boy like that could save __anyone. "I`m Kat," she finally said. "Neoko," he said. Sekera saw the blush/smile Neoko had on his face since Katomey came over and it was very hard for her to contain her urge to squeal and start singing "Kat and Neoko sitting in a tree!!" So the three spent the rest of that recess together and many other recess after that. And as the weeks went on they became the best of friends. Sekera however, wasn`t around the two as much as she would have liked to have been. You see Neoko and Katomey where in the same "group" of people, where as Sekera was in a much different "group" of people. So when she did miss recess with them, she always made sure she sat with them at lunch. 

So there she sat munching on her PB&J sandwich while Katomey and Neoko amused themselves by playing a weird type of table soccer which contained flicking the top of a Sunny-Delight bottle into goals made by an assortment of whatever they had in there lunch. "Wanna go to the park after school today?" Neoko said out of nowhere, allowing Katomey to slip a goal past his hand goalie causing her to cheer. "Sure!" Sekera said, still concentrating on her sandwich. She knew that was no problem, ever since she had moved to Odiba her mommy had gone to the park almost EVERYDAY, she said it brought back memory's. "I can, I`ll just be a little late cause I've gots soccer practice right after school." Kat said. Sekera could tell Neoko was slightly disappointed. "Maybe you can teach me to play soccer!" She said trying to cheer him up. It did. "Yeah!!" he said with excitement. Sekera almost moaned. What was she getting herself into? She would have to play __soccer and probably get __dirty just for Neoko? Well, I guess I owe him, she thought to herself.

When Sekera came home whining to her mom about how she would have to play soccer today at the park, Sora was actually quite excited. "I`m sure you`ll love it!!" She said to her daughter as they strolled to the park, walking hand in hand. She had been hearing about Sekera`s new friends Neoko and Katomey for quite some time now. After the first day of non-stop talk about them she heard only muddled mentions while she was making dinner, designing a dress or just sitting with her daughter, but from what she had put together, they where almost __to much like her and…. "TAI!" Sora practically screamed as she rounded the corner to see the face she hadn`t seen in so many years, and a slightly smaller walking next to him. She froze, totally froze, mouth wide open. That was Tai all right. He cut his hair, she realized, still stunned. Tai who had been talking to the child who was apparently his son, looked up to see who had screamed his name. He stopped, as frozen as Sora. "S-Sora?" he almost whimpered. She put her hand over her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes, and nodded her head. They stood there for what seemed like forever, but realistically what was only a few minutes, looking at each other. Neoko and Sekera looked at each other too, trying to figure out if the other knew what was going on. Sekera shrugged, letting him know she had no idea and Neoko gave a look that told her he didn`t know either. To both`s relief the silence ended as Sora began to remember how angry she was a Tai I`ll explain this next chapter 2!!. Her face turned almost cruel as she said, "Well Tai, it`s been a long, long, time."

  


Okay so 1st graders sound like 7th graders…I don`t write chibi fics good okay!! ^_- aawwwwaaaayy….Fear not readers, the answers will come in chapter two!! Alright a brief summary of the next chapter is: BETTER THEN THIS CHAPTER…lol no, anything`s better then this chapter. ;-) But it`s gonna basically be what happened between Tai and Sora, (flashbacks babee! ^_-) ,what`s gonna happen now, ect. It`s gonna be in this cool format because it`s gonna be like their talking about it. You learn about what caused them to move back to odiba, what caused them to stop talking, about their first school and a lot other coolyo stuff! I think you`re really gonna like it!! It`s gonna be so TOTALLY TAIORA!!! ^_- and also, it`s gonna have a shout out to a lot peps at the bottum that I wrote in response to the responses to my last fic, "Flavor of the Week". I wrote it a while ago but it didn`t seem write to include it in a Prologue! ^_- Also, I`m on like a chibi and adult spree! So in between these chapters I`m gonna be writing a lot more ficcy`s with Tai and Sora as adults and their kids..as well…kids..^_- but they won`t have anything to do with this fic so don`t get confused! ^_- Well I betta go get started on those fics!! Luv ya all! TAIORA 4eva!! Please read, review and VIST THE ALLIANCE AT www.delphi.com/taiora4ever ^_-!! 


	2. Once Again

Disclamier: *sigh* I seriously doubt Toei is going around on ffn, trying to bust people for copyright infringements. So you know what? I do own digimon. How about that?   
  
Excuses, Excuses: *dodges fruit being thrown at her as she runs from the angry, angry mob* Well here it is, the long awaited chapter 2. I'm pretty sure some unnatural force didn't want me to get this stupid thing up. At first I had it in my "mail waiting to be sent" box, so I could easily edit it. Then, of course, that got deleted. I then, being the stupid idiot I am, redid the chapter and emailed to myself but of course, no sooner had I done that that aol messed up and deleted all my favorites, my away messages, and yes, my personal filling cabinet which held version 2 of this chapter. I became discouraged and lost all will to finish this stupid thing, but made a few sad attempts that seemed to just get worse and worse as I kept writing (kinda like this one). Finally, at the beginning of the summer, I forced myself down in front of my computer and made myself re-re-re-re-re-re-re-RE-write this chapter. I even saved it on Microsoft word something I NEVER do for fics. But yet again, tragedy struck and BANG our computer got a virus, we brought it to gateway, they kept it for two weeks, and then decided the only way to fix it was to delete everything, including this chapter (and not to mention my 76 mp3s). So now, I'm so sick of this stupid chapter and I have ideas for other fics, but I know I can't write them until I finish this thing. So I force myself to write (this time in a notebook..they don't get viruses :-P) making my work even worse then it is usually. By now I've forgotten the entire story I had planned out in my head and just have to wing it. Result-the piece of crap you are about to read. Before posting it I made sure to start chapter two so it wouldn't be so long of a wait for you guys next time (writing it in the notebook again). I'll be postponing all other work until I can finish this STUPID STUPID story I never really liked to begin with, because it taunts me. It is my personal demon, which I must defeat. For those of you who are JCV fans, this fic is to me, as Sickness was to Devi. Anywho, enjoy!! ^_^   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
There was no running away from it now. There they were, face to face, both their children tugging on their arms. Tai hung his head, feelings of guilt rushing so strong he thought he might be sick. He thought of what he'd done before of course but the feelings had lessoned at least a little bit over the years, but now, to see her face, her glaring eyes burning into him, he was heart broken. What had he done? Sora retained her angry face, it wasn't any kind of mask, he had really hurt her, and she was angry for it, as good as it did feel to see her friend again.   
  
The two adults were brought back into reality by Neiko, tugging harder on Tai's hand and saying, "Dad! DAD!" Quickly, they mumbled a time and a place to meet, as was protocol. Then Sora muttered something about an "appointment". With that, she turned around and began to walk away. It took every ounce of that girl's will power not to turn back around and hug her best friend, whom she had missed so much. She was upset with him, but she still loved him. Still, will power was not something Sora lacked; she resisted and kept on walking.  
  
  
~  
  
Sora had tried on EVERYTHING she owned at least twice. "I like the purple dress mommy!!" Sekera said. Where did that little girl come from? Sora thought as she glanced over at the dress her daughter was talking about. It was frilly and short and Sora couldn't imagine putting her self threw wearing something like that, never the less buying it. Sora smiled at Sekera and hid a laugh. "Hmm...I think I should save that dress for a special occasion, don't you?" Sora said, trying to get out of wearing the stupid thing, without hurting her daughter's feelings. Sekera nodded in agreement.  
  
Sora looked at herself in the mirror once again. What was she doing? Why did she even care? It's just stupid Tai. The same Tai that had put her threw hell. The same Tai she'd been furious with for nine years. The same Tai that she had been sick with worry over all that time, because he had never bothered to call. The Tai that had been her best friend and the same Tai she had fallen in love with. She cringed. All that was over, she had no feelings for him now. But if she didn't...why did it feel so good to see him?  
  
~  
  
Tai had once again resumed his mental beating of himself. He could only imagine how mad Sora must have been. Well actually...he didn't really have to imagine...she looked pretty pissed off when he saw her last. He really didn't want to go threw with this. Sure, he missed his best friend terribly but it was a lot easier just avoiding her and trying to pretend she never existed. His mind quickly flashed to the idea of not going to the park today. No...he couldn't do that to her again. He'd just have to suck it up and go. It would be over soon.  
  
~  
  
Sora straightened out the top and the skirt she had decided to wear. Really what Sekera had decided she wear. Sora had wanted jeans and Sekera had still wanted the purple dress so they ended up with this as some sort of happy compromise. Sora suddenly felt guilty about listening to her daughter. She hadn't put up much of a fight not to wear the skirt because deep down, even though she insisted to herself it wasn't true, she wanted to impress Tai. He's doesn't care about you, he never did. He must have some one now anyway. Just deal with it. Some part of her said. She agreed, and almost as a sign, wrapped her long jacket tighter around her, not allowing any of her daughter's hard work to show.   
  
Sora really didn't want to do this, to be truthful. She was almost afraid to find out what happened. Still, curiosity ruled over fear as she walked into the park. She spotted the place she and Tai had agreed to meet. A sudden anxiety attack left her breathing a lot quicker, frozen a few feet away from the bench where Tai was sitting. Old habits die hard, she thought to herself. She had an almost irresistible urge to run home as fast as she could. It's not like Tai would notice, he seemed a bit preoccupied not to have realized she was standing right there. Still, she was a big girl now, no running away from problems. She wasn't Tai, after all. Sora reprimanded herself for that comment. Maybe he has a good explanation...hopefully. She took a deep breath and walked straight up to the bench. Was he talking to himself? She asked herself and then smiled at the irony. At least she wasn't doing it out loud. Well, that would explain why he seemed preoccupied. "Tai?" She said, trying to level her voice so she didn't sound too amused. He turned around, shocked.   
  
~  
  
Tai had walked to the park more afraid then he had been in a long time. He kept itching his arm or straightening his shirt. You know, all those stupid little habits you do when you're nervous.  
He'd spent all night planning out what he was going to say but was still working out all the details. Sometimes he wondered why he cared so much and then he remembered Sora back when they were kids, laughing and smiling. This would lead to a large stab of guilt and then he was back to planning. He sat down on the bench and looked at his watch. Sora would be there any minute. He took a deep breath and began to repeat his speech out loud. He was nearing the end when-"Tai?"  
  
~  
  
"O..Sora!!Hi!" He said blushing. He laughed nervously and itched the back of his head. Sora felt a dizzy lightheaded feeling as she watched him laugh. Oh no..not this again. She ignored the feeling and smiled. Causing Tai to breathe a sigh of relief, she was smiling, that was a good sign.   
Tai watched his old friend closely as she walked over and sat down next to him. Her short red hair was pulled back loosely, most of it falling out to frame her face, leaving the two blue studs in her ears barely visible. She wore a choker of the same deep blue color and a longer silver heart shaped necklace that very much resembled her crest. Tai caught his breath in his chest. She still wore it? God, he was an idiot.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Tai, a much younger kid, just nearing his teens, sat next to a Sora of the same age. It was dusk and they had finished their soccer game only a little while ago. Which was evident by both of their dirty uniforms and Sora who was sitting back against the arm of the bench with her dirty, scratched, and bruised legs stretched out across it. Her shin guards, cleats, and socks lay on the ground, as she rubbed her sore muscles.   
  
"Sora.." Tai said nervously. Sora looked up. Tai blushed. "Sora..I..this is for you.." he said, reaching into his gym bag and pulling out a small box. He handed it to her and waited anxiously for her to open it. She opened it curiously and- "Tai! It's beautiful!" She squeaked, stunned. Tai smiled, relieved she liked it. "Bu-but why?" she asked. "Something to prove you knew Tai Kamiya, the greatest soccer player in the world, way back when," he said in the usual, ego-as-big-as-his-hair Taichi Kamiya style. Sora laughed and rolled her eyes. "Or so, if, you know... you turn into a famous soccer player or...something else happens...you'll never forget about me." He said, still joking, but there was a bit of seriousness in his voice.   
  
You see, Tai and Sora hadn't been hanging out as much as they use to lately so a joke about not forgetting him when she's famous could have been derived from the real fear that she might forget him all together. Sora sensed the twinge in Tai's usually sure voice and understood his worry. "Tai, we're best friends, and will always be best friends, no matter what. I'll never forget you...I couldn't if I tried." She said and gave her friend a big hug.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Funny how things work out isn't it? That's irony for you...maybe she hadn't forgotten about him, but he very much doubted they could be called "friends" anymore. Tai remembered the rest of that night. He'd been too afraid to tell her about how he'd been feeling lately, that he thought he might be in love with her. Maybe things would have turned out different, better even, if he had said something. Things might have been different, if the digidestined of courage hadn't been such a coward.  
  
The two had stayed at the park until it was late enough that their parents might be getting worried. He remembered both of them laughing about how much the silver necklace clashed against the dirty soccer uniform. He remembered how good it felt to just sit there and talk and he remembered Sora, smiling and happy, playing with her new necklace the whole time.   
  
The necklace definitely didn't clash now. It was clear Sora was wearing a skirt, very un-Sora like. The skirt was a dark blue and what little of her shirt peaked threw the dark gray jacket she held tightly around herself (though it wasn't cold) seemed to be of a lighter shade of the same blue.  
  
Sora, used to having it on her neck all this time, barely noticed Tai's necklace was there at all until now, seeing Tai, she reached for it as if by instinct, as her mind flashed back to the same scene. It took only a spilt second before Sora was back in reality and not as angry with her friend.  
"So.." Sora said, mentally slapping herself, she swore she'd take initiative.  
"So.." Tai said, mentally kicking himself, he had sworn to get straight to the point.  
They both looked at each other and the both knew what the question was going to be.  
Sora asked the question she had been waiting nine years to be answered "So Tai...want to explain why you left me at the altar nine years ago?" She asked it, but was almost scared at what the answer would be.  
  
Whee good LORD I'm glad that's over! Phew! Well, that chapter was COMPLETELY pointless, as I said, it was forced writing, which is never good, + I was so sick of writing the same thing over and over again, + I'm a bad author to begin with, + I forgot where the HECK I was going with this fic.   
Left you with a bit of a cliff hanger there...just remember..im a crazy lady...so all is not as it seems *spooky music plays* It shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up (famous last words) Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make ones day. (woo...I'm a poet and I didn't know it) If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, flames will be fed to the rabid pandas. I enjoy being the only one allowed to criticize my work ;)   
Love to all   
-Soragirl  
  
Come visit us at http://www.geocities.com/agaisnttheodds/AgaisntTheOdds.html  
Against the Odds  
A Taiora Shrine 


	3. But Love Still Finds A Way

Disclaimer: Oh what a wonderful world it would be if I owned digimon. But sadly, I do not. Go cry now. 

Authors notes: Well, in brief, this chapter turned out A LOT darker then I had wanted it too. A lot a lot. And a lot more condensed. First, I was planning on three separate, longer chapters. One for the complete story of what happened to Tai, one for the complete story of what happened to Sora, and one for what happened between them afterwards. Instead, you get this piece of crap. Hurray! -_- To be entirely honest with you, this entire fic turned out completely different then I had it planned…but the way I had it planned was so good!! :`( I've totally forgotten where I was intending to go with this but I wanted it FINISHED so I pulled this out of a old notebook and typed it. Anyway, as I said, not what I planned, but still, give it a read.

But Love Still Finds A Way

"Oh come on, don't put it like that! It's not like _we _were getting married!" Tai said, his voice a strange mix of anger, guilt, and jealousy. Sora looked away sadly, "Honestly, it meant more to me that you were there then Matt was…I thought I could count on you Tai…what happened?" she said it all without looking at him. The question evoked a second of silence. They sat apart, both looking down at the ground. They would look like strangers if not for the identical gaze of sadness, pain, and thought. Tai glanced over at Sora, his best friend, and saw a tear running down her cheek.

*FLASHBACK* (woo you were just begging for that weren't you?) 

            Sora sat on a bench in Odaiba park, crying lighting, sniffling, and coughing. "Hey Sora!!" Tai yelled panting. He had sprinted from across the park when he seen his friend. "Sora!!" he yelled again, wondering why she hadn't answered. She looked up for a second, just long enough for him to see that she had been crying 

He threw himself on the bench next to her. "Sora!! SORA!! What is it!?" he yelled, worried. She sniffled again and looked up from her crying, her eyes red and swollen. "She's dead…my mom… Tai… my mom died," she whispered, her voice ragged from crying so long. She buried her face in Tai's chest and broke down into tears once again. Tai held her tightly against him, as if trying to use his body as a shield for the grief. He was so shocked, Mrs. Takenouchi was a healthy, vibrant lady, how could she have died? Still, he knew better then to question Sora at a time like this. 

That day he had found a guilty pleasure in holding her so closely and got a chance to hold her quite often after that. It turned out Mrs. Takenouchi had died in a car accident, leaving her daughter scared and alone. It was terrible, what Sora had gone threw and what she was feeling, and Tai did all he could to comfort her, though he never thought it was enough. His family even offered to take her in but she had arrangements to live with an aunt in Odiba. Still Sora and her aunt never really got along so she spent most her time at the Kamiya residence and the rest of it walking there. It was one of those times (the night after the funeral) where all the trouble began. 

Sora had been crying again. The funeral had been the final realization that her mother wasn't coming back. The eulogy had been touching, but had brought back to many memories of a mother she had lost.

 It was late and she knew her aunt would be coming to pick her up any minute. The distraught girl looked up and wiped away her tears, "I'm so sorry Tai, I shouldn't be crying like this, you shouldn't have to deal with it." Of course, Tai had never been the greatest candidate for comforting. Sora crying was usually such a foreign thing and the few times it happened, it made him nervous beyond belief. But now, he couldn't afford to be nervous. "I'm your best friend Sora, it's my job to deal with it, and besides, you've earned every right to cry." He said quickly, his heart racing, he hated to see her upset. "Tai…" Sora stopped mid-sentence as Tai leaned over and suddenly kissed her, but just as quickly he drew back. "Sora….I'm sorry…I…" Tai started, blushing, but was interrupted by Mrs. Kamiya's knock on the door. 

"Sora honey, your aunts here for you," she said as she opened the door to see her son and her second daughter (and future daughter in law, Mrs. Kamiya noted to herself) sitting on the floor together. Sora looking shocked, Tai looking guilty. "Sora, your aunts here," she repeated, although still surveying the scene before her. She noticed Sora's hand touching her lips. Sora got up without taking her eyes off her friend, but Tai's eyes never left the carpet. Mrs. Kamiya slowly began to connect the dots. "See you later," Tai mumbled in response to his mother's glaring. Sora only nodded and followed Mrs. Kamiya to the front door.

And awkwardness ensued. Tai avoided Sora when ever possible. I took advantage of her, Tai thought, utterly disgusted with himself. Her mother died and I took advantage of her, he couldn't bare the thought. He couldn't chance going near her now. He really hadn't expected to kiss her, but he did, for reasons unclear to him, and it made him realize he couldn't trust himself around her anymore. 

Sora was heartbroken. She had liked it. A kiss of pity for her mother's death and she had liked it. She couldn't explain what had happened, perhaps it was a desperate attempt by Tai to get her to stop whining, or maybe heart felt sympathy. Or maybe…it was what she'd been waiting for for such a long time. She'd never told Tai how she felt because she just couldn't take losing his friendship, the secret was more then a burden. But for three brief seconds when they kissed, Sora felt bliss. There'd be no loss of friendship if he felt the same way! But how wrong she was. The miracle kiss that was suppose to solve everything and cause her to live happily ever after actually resulted in Tai avoiding her at all costs. Years of friendship thrown away, and for what? Three seconds of bliss. 

Times were hard for Sora, pity came wherever she looked, but she needed comfort, not pity. She needed someone to trust, to listen. Matt saw an opportunity and Sora saw an old friend. Matt had plenty of experience with girls and by the time Tai realized he was only making the situation worse by avoiding Sora, it was too late, our little Yama had her wrapped around his finger.

It was a while before the question he'd been waiting for came. Sora had been putting it off too, not wanting her small hope that the kiss really had meant something to be crushed. But she had to now, because Matt had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had to know for sure. "Tai," she said one day, after pulling him off the side. He knew what was coming and laughed at the irony. Now was one of the only times since the kiss that the two had been alone together. 

"That night…after the funeral...when you…why?" She said, hoping he would at least _remember_ the kiss. Tai looked at her for a second, and then looked away. She made it so hard to do the right thing. But he had planned it, and knew it would be hard, but he also knew it would be what was best for Sora in the end. Her happiness mattered more than his. He shrugged, "Oh that…yeah well, you know…I don't know what to do when you cry. I figured it might help or whatever. No big deal." He tried hard to hide the misery in his tone. "Oh…yeah…I figured...I was just making sure.." she said with a smile as fake as her answer. She turned around quickly and made sure Tai didn't see her tears. 

And then Matt had a new girlfriend.

Tai and Sora stayed friends through both their iron wills. Sora knew Tai felt nothing for her, so why risk what she had with Matt? Tai knew Sora couldn't love him and Matt would make her happy. Still, it was hard for both of them. They had random urges to hug, to share another kiss, or to, you know, profess undying love for one another. But these urges were suppressed. They were both strong.

Sora and Matt dated and had their fights and dated and had their fights and then Matt proposed. Sora accepted, though her heart screamed at her for it. Hardships had proved to her that life was not a fairy tale. She couldn't have Tai, the man she loved, and Matt had been a good friend. 

Sora had timidly asked Tai to walk her down the aisle. "You're the only real family I have," she explained. He agreed, honored, yet hurt. He always thought he'd be at the end of the aisle.

It was the day of the wedding and Sora was dressed in her white gown. She looked over herself in the mirror. She'd seen herself in the dress many times, beautiful, but nothing new. But it was this time that the light shone a bit differently on the mirror and her reflection changed to a tiny Sora playing in the attic wearing an old dress a thousand sizes to big. "Why yes Tai! Of course I'll marry you!" The tiny girl exclaimed to know one before bursting into giggles. The picture soon faded and there Sora stood, in a dress that fit, about to marry Matt. The image caused a rush of memories, from the first time she and Tai met to yesterday night when they spoke for hours about her wedding day. She had been to afraid to tell him that she loved him. She remembered the small necklace that she still wore around her neck, she remembered their time in the digiworld, she remembered their first and only kiss. 

And that was it. "I can't go threw with this," she let slip from her mouth but Mimi had left a few minutes ago to find Tai and she was all alone. I have to talk to him, tell him. I need his help, I can't go threw with it, she thought and she knew it had to be Tai. Mimi would convince her to stay, so would TK, Izzy, or Joe and she could never put Kari in that position. She wasn't sure if she could tell Tai the reason just yet but she knew he'd support her regardless and that's what she needed.

But Tai never came, and Sora distraught and uncertain gave up whatever dreams she had. So in the end, it was TK who walked her down the aisle and it was Matt that waited at the end, and it was Tai's sliver locket that clashed terribly with her beautiful white dress.

*End flashback*

"I know Sora...I know…and I've never felt so bad..." Tai said. "So why?" she asked, desperate to know why her friend had abandoned her. "Does it matter? You and Matt are happy now, you've got a beautiful little girl together," Tai said bitterly, his own words stung him. Sora laughed, of course, he didn't know. "Matt left me two months into my pregnancy. He was having an affair," she said in a strange tone, it had been a long time since she had talked about it. 

"WHAT!?! THAT-" Tai yelled.  Sora quickly stepped in, "It wasn't his fault. It was selfish of me to marry him, I didn't love him…. I brought it on myself." "Sora! How can you say that!??! Of course it wasn't your fault!" Tai responded defensively. Sora smiled. "Your opinion would have been useful when he first left," she said and rubbed the two scares his departure had left on her wrist. She looked into the concerned and angry eyes of her friend. He cared. He cared and he was here. She looked at him sadly. "Oh Taichi-kun…I missed you so much...whatever happened…why ever you didn't come…I would have understood. I've needed my best friend," she whispered. At that moment, he was so tempted to tell her the truth, why he never went to the wedding, why he kissed her that night. She said she hadn't loved Matt, but that doesn't mean she loved him. Sora noticed the mixed emotions on his face and realized he wasn't going to tell her.

"I guess if you can't tell me, you can't tell me. It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is you're here now. I've missed you so much.." she couldn't help it. Her best friend was back. She hugged him. Tai felt his breathing quicken and his face turn red. It was heaven to have Sora in his arms again. He never wanted to let her go. He had let her go once before and lived his life regretting it. Still, he broke off the embrace. She had so much faith in him, so much trust. But he didn't deserve it.

"So, the great Tai Kamiya is married with kids? I can't imagine you being responsible for an 8 year old," she said playfully, covering her distress over Taichi breaking off the embrace.  "Not married exactly, Neoko is my greatest mistake." Tai said with a self-loathing laugh. "You mean..?" Sora said startled. "Yeah…I had been drinking a lot and it kind of just…happened." Tai could hear Kari's voice faintly in his head. She had left a message on his machine the day of the wedding, "Tai, what did you think you were doing leaving Sora like that?!?! After all you two have been threw!?! I know you still love her Tai. We all do…Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., even Matt knows it.  I was rooting for you Tai, but you messed up big time. I don't know what to tell Sora. Call me." 

Tai packed up his small apartment and left that night. A few days later he found himself in a bar, grieving the loss of a love he never had. It was then that the alcohol convinced him that sleeping with Beth, the waitress, was a great idea. He broke it off with the girl the next morning when he had sobered up and settled into an apartment farther into the town. But when Beth ended up pregnant with his child, it was Tai who convinced her not to have the abortion and Tai that took Neoko.

 "Oh.." Sora said. She was more then a little surprised. Messing up (at least on that level) was very un-Tai-like. He'd always been so responsible. People do crazy things in grief, she reminded herself. Remember what you tried to do when you lost Tai and Matt. 

"I've done some stupid things since I've been gone," Tai said, trying desperately to redeem himself in Sora's eyes. "We all do stupid things sometimes," "she said, dealing with guilt of her own. "Not like me," Tai responded remorsefully. "I've been pretty stupid myself," she said. Slowly she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the slashes on her wrist. 

"Oh my god Sora!" Tai said, mouth opened in shock. She smiled weakly, "A moment of weakness." "Sora I should have been there for you…I should have been there.." he said in almost a whisper. His mind trying to process the kind of pain his friend must have been threw to attempt such a thing. His mind flashed to his brave, strong Sora, reduced to nothing, all alone, trying to take her own life. When he should have been there. He was too numb to cry. "Tai, it's okay, you couldn't have know…it was really stupid of me...I was upset and I had a few drinks myself…" she said, still ashamed at how foolish she had been.

Tai was still silent with rage towards Matt but more towards himself. Sora rolled her sleeve back down awkwardly. "What brings you back to Odaiba?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation into a different direction but also interested to hear why Tai had returned to their hometown. "I wanted Neoko to grow up in a place that I could trust. And maybe I missed it a little too," he admitted with a laugh. "I know what you mean…it's what brought me back," she said, looking out to the trees before her. "I missed us-all of us together…but I should have known a city wouldn't bring that back. It's weird to think how much we've grown since then…but then again, I almost think we were wiser back then. We knew the power of our friendship…A friendship we've all but lost now. At least here we can remember…." she finished.

 It was getting late and Tai noticed how the sunset matched her eyes. Like the always had. Then suddenly, Tai was Tai again. Little Tai, ego as big as his hair Tai. And Sora was really Sora, with unscarred wrists and eyes that matched the sunset. The two that had made the promise to be friends forever. They were best friends, that would never change. And the nerves and the guilt faded and Sora and he were just kids that matured before there time. They were 12 years old best friends, giddy with youth and young love, and finally, they could talk.

Tai took a deep breath, he had missed his chance once, he wouldn't miss it again. He looked at his companion and smiled. This was right. This is the way it was suppose to happen, long ago. " I ran away because I loved you. I ran away because I knew if I went to the wedding I wouldn't be able to keep myself from telling you that. And I knew- I thought Matt would make you happy, and I knew you deserved better then what I could give you. And I never called because I couldn't stand to hear is voice when I asked for you and know you were with him and I never sent you the letters I wrote because no matter how hard I tried they always ended up love letters. And I gave you that locket when we were 13 because I loved you and I kissed you when we where 17 because I loved you and right now, I'm kissing you because I still do," 

And then, they kissed. 

*Flashback* 

            The girl stood by the front of the school, lip trembling as all the other children were picked up. It was her first day and her dad had promised he would take her home. But there she stood, as the herd of children slowly dwindled down, and her father was nowhere in sight. 

It wasn't long before she stood all but alone. Papa lied again, she thought and felt her eyes water up. Slowly, Sora picked up her plastic Sailor Moon backpack and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" she heard a voice call from behind her.

Sora turned around quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "H-home," she stuttered, wondering what this small boy with…rather large hair…cared about where she was going. The boy looked confused, "Isn't your mommy or daddy coming to pick you up?" She shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes. "No, my daddy was spose to come…but I guess he forgot.." she and then suddenly burst into tears.

Little Taichi Kamiya saw the girl's tears and nearly moaned. The girl had made him curious, off in her own little world, that for some reason he desperately wanted to be a part of. But now she was crying, was it something he said? Did he make her cry? His stomach turned at this…what could he do to make it better? 

"Uh well…my mommy's coming to get me after she picks up dinner…but you wanna play soccer till then?" he asked, trying to solve this girl's problem the only way he knew how. The girls face brightened and her sniffles ceased, "Sure!!" "Oh," she said, remembering her manners, "My name's Sora." "Well I'm Tai," the boy responded with a smile. And such were the makings of love.

God I miss taiora. L Burn Toei. Burn. Anyway, I hope you liked it, or didn't hate it beyond all believe. Sorry it was so…stupid… R&R, all flamers will be executed on spot in a fashion more horrible and humiliating then this fic.

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review, and make ones day!"

-Soragirl

Visit my Taiora shrine at:


End file.
